Give Them Something to Write About
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Part 1: Emilie Autumn and Veronica Varlow discover fanfiction while in the tour bus lounge. Part 2: Captain Maggots is feeling a bit left out, but Emilie knows how to fix that. Part 3: Emilie gives Veronica some much needed attention.
1. Part 1

Give Them Something to Write About

"Ugh! Veronica, can you believe this smut?" Emilie Autumn called from the lounge at the back of their tour bus.

"Smut? What smut? I love smut!" Veronica Varlow came running from the front sitting area.

"No running on the bus," Melissa, Emilie's manager, said dully as the burlesque dancer breezed past her bunk. Melissa was far too tired to have yet another conversation with Veronica about tour bus rules.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Emilie giggled, taunting her friend in a sing-song voice, "You got in troubllllle."

Veronica rolled her eyes before jumping onto the couch; she bounced into Emilie, ripping the iPhone from her hand to read the "smut" for herself.

"Give me that," Emilie snatched her phone back. "Listen to this: _Veronica slid her slender fingers up and down Emilie's pale thigh_," Emilie read in a sultry voice. Veronica hung on every word and her heart sank when Emilie stopped reading. "It's so unrealistic," the blond groaned. "You don't even have slender fingers."

Veronica's expression turned to a pout and she examined her fingers. "I think that they're slender," she muttered. Emilie scuffed. She grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper off the floor and began to write. "This is what they should have written: _Veronica slid her man-hands up and down Emilie's strong, toned thigh._"

"I don't have man-hands!" Veronica protested. "And your thighs aren't toned," she jabbed Emilie's leg with her forefinger.

"Toned enough," Emilie replied as she tossed the paper aside and moved to straddle Veronica; she held her friend in place with her slightly toned thighs. Emilie took Veronica's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "We should give them something more to write about," she breathed.

Emilie's hot breath on her ear sent shivers down Veronica's spine; she nodded excitedly. Emile kissed her again, gliding her tongue across Veronica's lips, asking for admittance into her mouth. Veronica obliged, parting her lips so that Emilie's tongue could snake in. The blond's firm hands traveled up her raven haired friend's body until she reached her breasts. Veronica let out a moan.

"No sex in the lounge!" Melissa called, half asleep, from her bunk.

The pair groaned.

Emilie sighed, "Fuck it, I'm tired." She crawled off Veronica.

"Wait," Veronica whimpered. "you aren't really going to leave me like this, are you?"

"Yep," Emilie slid into her bunk and closed the curtain.

"Bitch." Veronica sat in disbelief for a moment before calling sweetly, "Hey Mags-"

"Pass!" came the red head's groggy reply.

"Fuck," Veronica curled into a sexually frustrated ball on the couch. "Where's Bloody Crumpet Cucumber when I need her?"


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:** Since Emilie tweeted about there not being much fanfiction about her and Maggie, I decided to add a second part to this story.

Give Them Something to Write About: Part Two

Emilie and Maggie sat together on a hotel bed, sharing gingersnaps and drinking. Emilie was showing Maggie the fanfiction that she and Veronica had discovered the previous night. Maggie frowned, "How come I'm not in any of these?"

Emilie shrugged, "Well, Veronica and I are just more...open with our relationship."

"That's true," Maggie said with a hint of sadness in her voice; she felt almost like a third-wheel sometimes.

"Don't be sad, Mags," Emilie said, caressing the redhead's cheek before kissing her pale lips. She took Maggie's drink from her hand and set it next to her own on the end-table. Emilie gently pushed Maggie back against the pillows and moved to straddle her; she kissed her again, trailing her hand slowly down Maggie's body before slipping it down the front of her leopard print pajama pants. Maggie gasped and shuttered as Emilie fingers passed lightly over her sex. "You know that I love you, too," Emilie whispered in the redhead's ear.

Maggie nodded before taking Emilie by the back of the neck and bringing her closer; she kissed the blond passionately, snaking her tongue into Emilie's mouth. Emilie could feel Maggie getting wet, she slipped two fingers inside of her and smiled as Maggie shuddered and moaned. The petite redhead removed the blond's tanktop and raked her nails down her bare back; Emile hissed at the stinging sensation that Maggie's long nails left in their wake. Emilie added a third slender finger to the mix and began to pump harder and faster, bringing Maggie closer to the edge.

"Emmie..." Maggie moaned, she was so close.

Emilie moved her thumb in circles over the top of Maggie's womanhood while continuing to work her fingers in and out. This sent the redhead over the edge; she cried out the blond's name and dug her nail's into her back. Emilie waited until Maggie had fully rode out her orgasm before removing her fingers, licking them clean and kissing Maggie deeply. The pair turned their heads toward the door when they heard the handle turn.

"I'm back with more gingersnaps!" Veronica said excitedly as she entered the hotel room. "Why does it smell like sex in here?" As she turned the corner the bed came into view. "Seriously?" She took in the sight of Maggie still breathing heavily underneath a topless Emilie. "You both left me hanging last night, and now this?" The girls just shrugged at their friend. "Not cool, guys," Veronica tossed the gingersnaps onto the bed. "Not. Cool."


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: **I couldn't leave Veronica hanging -again- so here's Part Three.

Give Them Something to Write About: Part Three

Emilie sighed and rolled off of Maggie. "Don't be upset, VV," she said taking Veronica's hands in her own. "We'll make it up to you."

Veronica humphed and turned her head away, "I'm not in the mood."

Emilie leveled the burlesque dancer with her pale green eyes, "My darling, you are _always_ in the mood."

"Not always..." Veronica muttered, her eyes drifting down to stare at Emilie's naked breasts.

The blond noticed this and moved the raven haired woman's hands to hold her chest. "How about now?"

Veronica thought it over for a moment as her hands fondled Emilie's breasts. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

"Such a sweet talker," Emilie purred sarcastically. She leaned closer to Veronica, almost kissing but not. The moment was interrupted, however, by the sound of snoring. The pair turned their heads to see that Maggie had fallen fast asleep behind them. They sighed. "Why does she always fall asleep right after?"

Veronica shrugged, "You must've really worn her out."

"I'll wear you out," the blond nipped her friend's ear. Veronica giggled as Emilie pulled her down onto the bed and began to unclothe her.

"We can't do it here; Maggie's sleeping right there!"

Emilie hung her head in exasperation, "Fine." She gently rolled Maggie off of the bed and onto the floor where the redhead landed with a heavy _thud_. Veronica grimaced at the sound. Maggie snorted and mumbled something about Contessa eating her toes before she was asleep once more. "There," Emilie smiled, "problem solved."

Veronica glared at the blond, "You're awful."

"You love it."

"I really do." Veronica captured Emilie's lips with her own.

Emilie finished pulling off Veronica's vintage crème nightgown and grinned at the fact that she wasn't wearing panties. "Naughty, naughty Veronica," Emilie purred. She licked her way from Veronica's bellybutton up to her breasts, then around each nipple before taking the right one in her mouth. Veronica moaned at the sensation of Emilie's hot mouth sucking at her chest. Emilie moved her talented mouth lower, kissing her way down Veronica's stomach, stopping between her legs. Veronica groaned at the feeling of Emilie's breath upon her mound. She squirmed as Emilie continued to only breathe on her. "You are such a fucking tease sometimes."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Emilie smirked before her tongue snaked its way between Veronica's legs. The dark haired woman arched her back and ran her hands through the blond's silky hair.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Emilie lifted her head, grinning playfully, "What was that?"

Veronica released a noise, almost like a growl, from the back of her throat before pushing Emilie's head back down.

"So forceful!" the blond nipped her friend's thigh. "I love it!"

Emilie replaced her tongue with her fingers and kissed her way back up Veronica's body; reaching her lips, she allowed the other woman to taste herself. Veronica was nearing the edge, and Emilie played her as skillfully as one of her violins. Veronica stared deeply into Emilie's eyes as she came, moaning out her name in a husky voice. Emilie licked her fingers clean for the second time that night; she then laid down next to Veronica, who proceeded to curl into her.

"I love you, Emmie," Veronica whispered as her head lulled against Emilie's chest.

"I love you, too, VV." Emilie wrapped her arms around the other woman, burying her face in Veronica's dark curls.

The pair began to drift off in each other arms when Maggie's voice called out from over the edge of the bed, "How the fuck did I end up on the floor?"

"Earthquake," Emilie muttered into Veronica's hair.

"No shit," Maggie crawled into the bed behind Emilie, wrapping her arms around the petite blond and resting her head on her back.

"True story," Veronica confirmed, pulling the covers up over the three of them.


End file.
